Always
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: To his memory, Yami has never had a real birthday, he can't even remember when it is! So whether he likes it or not, Yugi has descided they will celebrate their special day together! Short and kind of fluffy. Puzzleshipping.


_Wahoo! Ok, just a fun little idea that came to me the other day..._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY S2TEENNOVELIST! This is my birthday present to you! ;)_

_I hope it came out alright, it was really fun to write ^-^, short, but hopefully sweet._

_BTW, for anyone who hasn't read my stories before, I should let you know I have a habit of using japanese words here and there through my stories, including this one, so if anyone is unsure about any of the words, please feel free to ask me! (sorry, it's a bad habit of mine, but I love it! XD)._

_Anyway, please enjoy! And again, happy birthday Mistress of Imagery! :P (and to all puzzleshipping fans, hope you like it to!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. I do not own the yugioh card mentioned later, but the poetry (as bad as it is XP) belongs to me._

_NOTE: Since I don't trust myself not to be confusing...the poem pieces alternate Yugi then Yami..._

_

* * *

_

**ALWAYS**

_Golden tanned sponge…._

_Cloud white swirls of cream…_

_Plump, vibrant red strawberries…_

_Subtle streams of oozing, sin-tempting chocolate…_

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right!"

Yami frowned at Yugi, holding his hand after his little hikari had so promptly smacked it.

"You know we're not to touch the cake!" Yugi scolded.

"Who says?" Yami argued, leaning back against the breakfast bar.

"Grandpa actually…but I don't suppose you remember do you? Not after your little _trip _this morning."

Did he just have to bring that up…AGAIN?

"I was half asleep!" Yami spat in self defence.

"You know you can't keep using that excuse." Yugi teased, grinning at his alter ego.

It was Yugi's birthday, and so Yami had…quite literally…hauled himself out of bed early. Rising before his usual time never boded well for the past life pharaoh, he was amazed his luck had held out long enough for him to make it down the stairs. However, it had ended as soon as he entered the lounge room, where his eyes had drooped just long enough for him to miss the couch getting closer, and he'd wound up tripping over the arm and falling face first into the cushions.

He resisted touching his nose again…which felt like it had been bruised at the time…less he give Yugi a reason to grin even more.

"Gomenasai Aibou…" He finally sighed, "I was simply curious because…"

"I know, it's the first time you've seen a birthday cake." Yugi said with a soft, understanding smile.

The smaller of the almost identical boys moved around to hug his alter ego.

_Give me no silver, I already have gold._

_I care for no diamonds,_

_For look and behold._

_Here within my embrace,_

_The most beautiful rubies I hold._

_They bring me only warm and comfort,_

_And glare down the efforts of fear and cold._

Yami smiled, and wrapped an arm around his hikari.

"Still, it is your cake Yugi, you should…" Yami began.

"OUR cake….remember?" Yugi cut in, looking up at him firmly.

"Aibou…I don't know about this…" Yami sighed, his fingers running through his almost literal crown of hair.

"Yami Mutou you are NOT getting out of another birthday! If you can't remember when your real one is…which I'm not totally convinced you can't…then you're going to share mine! It's not as if we can't pull it off if someone asks." Yugi stated firmly, stepping back.

"Yugi people think I'm your older brother." Yami replied.

"But most would be willing to believe we're twins if we told them." Yugi answered quickly.

"Boys."

They paused in their discussion to look around as Sugoroku peered into the kitchen.

"I'm just making a quick trip down town to get a few last bits for later." The old man said cheerfully, before his expression suddenly became stern, "And I do hope neither of you have touched that cake."

"No." The boys answered in unison.

Yugi's grandfather raised an eyebrow suspiciously for a moment, before shrugging and leaving the kitchen, the sound of the front door opening and closing following not long after.

"Unless _almost_ counts." Yami mumbled with a smirk.

Yugi grinned widely, badly hiding a laugh.

"I'll put it in the fridge. The cream will melt if it stays out here anyway." He spoke as soon as the giggle fit ended.

Yami crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his hikari pick up the lovely looking dessert, and move towards the fridge.

_Power and wealth are of no concern to me._

_I need only what I already have, _

_A home, a life to share, and the gift to be free._

_If you ask of my strength, then I only request two things._

_A shield to defend, and the courage to never flee._

_I need nothing more, of this I know,_

_That is the truth, no doubt, that I have come to see._

"Come on, we'd better go get started on the balloons. If we don't get onto it, then we might not have enough time for the rest of the decorating." Yugi chuckled with that all too gorgeous smile of his as he closed the fridge door.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

I mean if we don't get enough balloons blown up, there won't be enough to last the entire night, not after Honda and Jonouchi go stomping about anyway…" The small boy gave an awkward frown, "They say they like balloons…sure…they like they like making them go pop!"

"Balloons….oh, those colourful rubber things we have to blow air into?" Yami answered.

He had learned a great heap about this time since Yugi had released his spirit, and even more when he's received a body of his own. However, there were still times he wasn't sure about things that hadn't been present all those millennium ago.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Oh Kami…my cheeks…" Yami grumbled, placing a hand on his cheek as he remembered the one time he'd tried blowing up balloons.

His face had ached for ages by the time he was finished!

"Come on, it's not that bad." Yugi answered with a small smirk, grabbing his alter ego's hand and pulling him out of the kitchen.

Yami just shook his head and smirked back.

"Fine, but you better not expect me to smile afterwards."

* * *

"Smile everyone!"

"WAIT! Yami! Get over here now!"

"Hikari…"

"No excuses. Now!"

Yami sighed and put down his drink. Holding back a grumble, he made his way over to where everyone was standing ready to take a photo.

"Birthday boys in the front!" Anzu called, smiling around her camera.

"You heard the lady!" Jonouchi grinned, and pushed Yami into the centre with Yugi.

His little hikari smiled sweetly at him…too purposely Yami knew…the smaller boy knew he could rarely say no to that smile. He rolled his eyes but smirked, and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi leant into him and smiled to the camera as Anzu took the picture.

_If time should stop with this one flash, I won't mind,_

_Bring on all you will fate,_

_For with his mine shale always be entwined._

_My heart would cry for any I was to lose, _

_But if you would be so cruel and unkind,_

_Then let it be the heart by mine that I choose._

_I'll give you my magic, my strength and my time,_

_But don't think to ask for my heart,_

_It's belongs to another, anyone else would be a crime._

"Alright, now one with you Anzu." Otogi said before Yami could even consider running.

They switched places, and took another photo.

"Now let's really get this party started!" Jou shouted out to the whole room as if there were more than just a few people there.

Too focused on getting away from the camera and back to his drink, Yami was completely unprepared for the loud bang that burst through the house, as Jou literally jumped on a balloon. He dropped his drink and span around in shock, only to frown at his own mistake when the glass shattered on the ground.

"Yami? You alright?" Malik asked, looking around in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that." Yami answered a bit awkwardly, embarrassed by the attention as he knelt to carefully pick up the pieces of glass.

"Yami! Don't use your hands! Hold on!" Yugi scolded, though clearly out of panic the alter ego would cut himself.

He retrieved a dust pan and brush from the cupboard under the sink, and knelt by Yami.

Yami just watched as his aibou swept up the mess, his eyes upon those bright, determined amethysts.

_Fate my friend, should you try to turn me away from the now,_

_Then for the first time I will fight back and argue,_

_For to be separated from my heart I will never allow._

_You heard me, my heart is here before me,_

_But don't be tempted to snatch it up,_

_For then even the gods themselves would quaver beneath me._

_If I give you everything else, then you have no excuse,_

_Leave me be, for to give up the one thing I desire_

_To do so, I whole heartedly refuse._

Another loud bang, and this time, almost everyone jumped. Yugi flinched so hard the glass shards went flying out of the dust pan.

"JONOUCHI!"

"Hey! That one wasn't me!" Jou yelled back in self defence as everyone shouted their disapproval.

"Don't deny it Jou, you know what you did." Honda spoke like an adult, though he was careful to keep the popped balloon hidden behind his back.

"Grrr! don't act innocent!" Jonouchi growled at him.

"I'm not the one trying to deny his guilt." Honda replied in the same casual tone.

The next thing Jou had him in a head lock, and before long, the balloons that littered the floor began popping one after the other, as the wrestling teens fell to the ground. Yami could only frown in unhelped annoyance as he watched.

'_Those took forever to blow up…' _He thought with an internal growl, raising his hands to hold his face, as his cheeks still throbbed from the effort.

He glanced around as he heard a small chuckle, and found Yugi looking at him, obviously knowing what he was thinking.

The tiny smile proved how strong it was as the alter egos annoyance faded, replaced by a calm happiness. Yami just smiled and leant forward, touching his forehead to Yugi's, the smaller boy all too willing to return the small gesture.

* * *

"OTANJOUBI OMEDATO GOUZAIMASU!"

The happy birthday cheer rang loud and clear, accompanied by party poppers banging, whistles blowing and streamers flying all over the place.

Yami wasn't sure about the colourful, cone shaped hat they'd insisted he wear…the elastic sitting under his chin was really irritating…but everyone seemed too happy for him to spoil it…including himself.

He wondered what birthdays were like in ancient Egypt…if they were celebrated that is…a few faint memories of his showed feasts and celebrations, but he could never quite figure out what they were for.

That was one of the many things he sought to answer one day.

"Yami, time to blow out the candles."

"To what?"

Yugi chuckled at the puzzled look his alter ego gave him.

"Once everyone sings happy birthday, we have to made a wish, then blow out the candles on the cake. Just make sure not to say your wish out loud, or it won't come true." He whispered with a wink.

All through the party, Yami was beginning to wish he'd paid just a bit more attention at Yugi's last birthday. He'd taken part, of course…but rather unlike himself, he hadn't taken the traditions and activities into memory (he'd been quite caught off guard by the colourful decorations that made the house look like a fun fair).

"Ready?" Said Yugi, as he took a deep breath.

_This is my wish, so please listen and grant it to me._

_The happiness I feel now, never take it away,_

_Is there a price? What would you ask as a fee?_

_No. I have not paid, and nor will I pay,_

_For this warmth is my own_

_And so my one wish is for it to forever stay._

"Ready." Yami chuckled, and breathed in deeply.

_If I can make one wish, just the one, then let it be this._

_Whatever may come my way, do not let this be broken,_

_Let me always keep this piece of eternal bliss._

_Come fate as you will, I don't care._

_As long as you keep your hands off this bond of mine,_

_Then I ask nothing more than the amethysts into which I stare._

In perfect timing they blew, the tiny flames going out one after the other. Behind them, their friends cheered, and the smile that grew upon Yami's face felt no hurry to leave.

"What now?" He whispered to Yugi.

His hikari gave him a cheeky little grin, before his finger wiped out to scoop up a dab of cream from the top of the cake, and plopped it straight in his mouth. Yami stared in surprise like everyone else, but then he just smirked, and copied his aibou.

The cream tasted lovely as it soaked into his mouth, and he almost…almost…let slip a sound of pleasure at the sweetness, but he was quick to catch himself up.

"Hey, remember to share you two." Malik laughed.

"I'll get the plates." Ryou chuckled, and moved towards the kitchen.

Malik glanced around the others as he went, gaining a sly look in his eyes, before almost bouncing after the sweet looking boy.

The others jumped and looked around as there was a small yelp. Ryou had his hands protectively over his backside, and a bright red blush growing by the second across his face, as Malik just grinned in victory, his hand still posed from managing to hit it's target.

It was common knowledge that Malik had a school boy crush on Ryou, he made it far too apparent in the way he loved to tease the shy boy, who occasionally showed much more subtle signs that he may have liked the Egyptian boy in return.

Malik's little moment of glory didn't last long though, as a growing pulse of dark energy in the air wiped the smile right off his face. He glanced over his shoulder, and found a pair of furious brown eyes glaring down at him.

'_He just never learns…' _Yami sighed in his mind, feeling sorry for his impulsive friend.

"Oh h-hey Bakura…how are…." Malik began, turning to him with an innocent grin, but as if quickly realising it wouldn't work, he spat out, "….where the heck were you hiding!"

"That corner over there." Bakura growled, his arms still crossed over his chest, "Thanks for making it obvious before, Yami…"

"Your welcome. But next time, find your own hiding spot." Yami replied, still smirking.

'_Darn, that corner was the best place for going unnoticed, and even Yugi over looked it. Guess I'll have to find somewhere new.'_

Malik chuckled nervously, raising his hands in defence as he took a few steps away from Ryou's furious alter ego, but again seemed to realise that his attempts at getting away with it were useless. Thus, He chose what he knew was his only option…

…and bolted straight out the front door.

Bakura was right on his heels at a frightening speed, with Ryou trailing behind, trying in vain to calm his over protective alter ego.

Anyone who wasn't involved in the little incident just remained exactly where they were, laughing their heads off.

Yami found an unexpected gift in laughing until it hurt for the very first time in his life.

* * *

Yami sat on his bed, exhausted but content from the day's events.

It had been a few hours since everyone left, and the sun was long ago set. He smiled out the window to the moon, which granted him more than enough natural light to admire the beautiful gift in his hand.

A small but lovely red stone. A garnet, Yugi had called it. It was a smooth, polished oval that almost glowed in the moonlight.

He loved it. Plain and simple.

Resting back against his pillow, he fiddled with the purple ribbon that had been wrapped around the box the stone had been in, and felt a pang of guilt that his gift…despite his best efforts…hadn't been nearly as wonderful.

"Yami? Can I come in?"

"Of course Aibou." He replied to the call at his door, sitting up with a calm smile.

Yugi stepped into the room, wearing the same sort of smile as he wandered over to the bed and sat down.

"I love my gift Yami, thanks so much." He said quietly, his eyes shining just as brightly as the garnet.

"I'm glad you like it Yugi…" Yami replied with a sigh, then looked to the jewel in his palm, "…I wish it could compare to your gift though. This is simply stunning."

"Are you kidding?" Yugi burst out with a small laugh of disbelief.

He carefully held up the new duel monster card that Yami had given him.

"I've been trying to get this card forever! Even grandpa could never find it!"

Yami let his ruby eyes trail over the cards details. A dark spell caster by the name of _'Endymion, the Master Magician'_. It was a powerful, and a very impressive looking monster.

"How did you find it?" Yugi inquired, leaning close with eager curiosity, and Yami tried not to grin at how utterly cute it made him.

"I just looked around a bit." He answered gently, touching his hand to the boy's hair.

A complete understatement. He'd spent weeks going backwards and forwards between any and every store that sold duel monster cards that he could find. He'd eventually found it in a small store in a quiet part of town that only sold a few cards. It was sitting right there on display, and in his gratitude Yami had made a silent promise to the store owner that he would recommend the less well known store to others (though not within Yugi's grandpa's earshot though).

"Usotsuki." He heard Yugi whisper, as the smaller boy curled up against his chest.

Yami just chuckled as his arms raised to wrap around his hikari.

"Ok, maybe I looked around a lot."

He felt Yugi take his hand in both of his, and heard a quiet giggle. He gave him a inquiring look, and almost gasped in surprise to see the red ribbon that he had tied around Yugi's present, was wrapped around his Hikari's hand, just as he had tied the purple one around his own.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

The abrupt change in tone made Yami look to his partner in concern.

"No matter what happens, will we always remain bound?" Came the quiet whisper after a moment of hesitation.

Yami felt his own heart cringe. No one could predict the future, and he himself held fears and doubts. It was only human to feel such things.

'_Still…'_

He reached around, taking Yugi's hand in his own. Working the best he could with one hand, he carefully tied the loose end of Yugi's ribbon to the loose end of his own. Yugi stared in awe as his hand raised when Yami moved his own.

"Itsumo, aibou." The ruby eyed alter ego whispered warmly.

Still, he wouldn't simply allow the bond between them to break, not without the war of the millennium breaking loose.

"Itsumo…" He repeated, as his lips grazed his hikari's forehead in a soft kiss.

He felt Yugi relax against him, and could see the cherub sweet smile without even looking.

"Itsumo." He heard Yugi whisper in return.

_Itsumo, I promise to stay by you._

_Itsumo, I promise to watch over you._

_Itsumo, I promise to trust you, and show that you can trust me._

_Itsumo, I promise to fight by your side._

_Itsumo..._

"Itsumo…ashiteru." The sweet cherub and protective pharaoh shared the words, with no one but each other as witness.

* * *

_Yay!_

_How was it? Be honest :P_

_Lol, I loved writing this, hope you enjoyed! :D_

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!_


End file.
